<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A city of crazys, and you're still here. by VioletAnarkist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818858">A city of crazys, and you're still here.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAnarkist/pseuds/VioletAnarkist'>VioletAnarkist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins, Blood and Violence, Chaos, Everyone Is Gay, Gangs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mafia AU, Morally Neutral Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Morally Neutral Logic | Logan Sanders, Morally Neutral Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus is reckless, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, but really they all babies who want the best for people, sympathetic everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAnarkist/pseuds/VioletAnarkist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world’s a shit hole! Wow, give it up for captain obvious here. But Remus liked to make the most of it. At least he was in a good gang! Good and bad were all made up nonsense but like… He got to go on “kill the nasty people” trips. </p><p>But one day, on one of the aforementioned “kill the nasty people” trips, Remus met a peculiar sole, one that drew him in, not to kill, not to destroy, but to... He can’t explain it. When has there ever been a reason to what he dose? </p><p>But now, he has to change his weird, disorganised and downright dangerous life to accommodate another lost soul into this ranks of allies. And on the way, he might discover something more about everyone he knew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is drawn from my wish to write something in this fandom but honestly, I have no idea of a plot.<br/>I’ve never finished anything in my life so beware that as well.<br/>And this will most definitely be riddled with errors! I'm not amazing at writing, but I'm always trying!<br/>Anyway, get on with the weird stupid mafia au! Or whatever...</p><p>also tw I guess,<br/>Remus being Remus (although I'm not amazing at writing the chaos gremlin)<br/>Violence. Just lots of violence<br/>Body horror (in like the last paragraph I think not very well described, but like... nasty...)</p><p>(please tell me if I've missed anything, I don't want to upset people. have a good one!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just another day. </p><p>Remus slipped in through the glass roof, his hands gloved so as not to leave fingerprints, not as if a single cop in the city wasn’t corrupt though, they wouldn’t investigate. Remus was simply an industry professional or some shit. He liked to do his job right, he took pleasure in it, in his own backwards way, this was HIS job and he did it right.</p><p>He wasn’t allowed to torture this time, a quick dip in, dip out, he may even leave a few alive to tell stories of the Sanders Killer. He was clean, he liked a job well done, but he also knew fear was a good deterrent. ‘They’d fear you more if you came in wearing someone else’s skin’... his brain provided the lovely imagery, like a child presenting a half-baked macaroni picture dipped in blood. He brushed it aside easily.</p><p>It was comically easy to execute the mission. He was dropped into the centre hall, for a few moments, no one noticed the sudden intrusion, men in the black jackets and battered jeans working in rather hushed voices, a few laughing off to the side. </p><p>Remus took this short time to get his bearings, to look around at the people who would soon be corpses. He didn’t feel much for them, he never felt much for his victims, they all deserved it one way or another. Logan always made sure to make a list of people he shouldn’t kill if there were any innocents. But there were none, no today. </p><p>“INTRUDER!”</p><p>Someone yelped, leaping back while pointing at him with this terrified gaze, everyone was soon reaching for their guns, eyes had even been drawn to him in the milliseconds that followed. But they were already too late. With practised ease, the grate assassin Remus started chopping off heads. </p><p>(Ha. ASS-assin)</p><p>Remus didn’t like guns -was a damn good shot- but he felt they were too impersonal.  Blood spattered the walls, a woman screamed, Remus recognised her as the annoying bitch that had wrinkled her nose at Patton when they had a peace meeting. He grinned when her head hit the floor with a dull thud, it was cathartic. </p><p>He used his tomahawks, twin tomahawks - one with a red stripe and one with green, to go with his twin brothers set. Roman wasn’t as skilled with them, but his job wasn’t to chop off peoples heads (most of the time) he was more often based in the sales pitching and playing, next to Logan and sometimes even Patton. </p><p>The people’s voices were beginning to die down in volume and number, the room running out of the living. Remus huffed slightly at the lack of playthings, but he had a few left, not enough to feed his still burning blood-lust, but he still had a job to do so he had to cool it with the homicidal craving (slightly).</p><p>Roman and Patton were a surprisingly good duo, although Patton was one of the more moral members of their little underground, he was damn good at buttering people up. ‘Could Pat-Pat cook a person? Butter them up and fry them?’ </p><p>More blood was splattered on his uniform, some getting on his face, but he didn’t particularly care. Logan made him promise not to lick other peoples blood anymore, as it could be bad, but Remus was pretty sure he was immune to most poisons at this point. How else would he be alive? </p><p>A single person was left, a man with a rather ugly jacket that just screamed mugger, he was smaller than the rest, and looked absolutely terrified. Remus slowly approached him, the insane grin he knew was playing across his pale face now drawn even further grotesquely morphing his features. Blood was drying on his clothes and in his hair and only a slight gash was proof they’d even tried putting up a fight. A gash that didn’t even sting more a scratch.</p><p>“I- I’ll do anythin’!”</p><p>The man’s voice shook, a coward. Of course, most people were when faced with their end, he was shaking slightly, Remus took a moment to consider his offer, however.</p><p>“Maybe…”</p><p>His voice was high, the only thing now echoing around the space, it was stranded in that manic manner, he loved when he got this way, being able to let his crazy shine it was fun getting to see this side of him, in the safety of knowing no one who mattered would get hurt.</p><p>“Take me to your leader… then we may just have a deal!”</p><p>He was abruptly cheery, bubbly even, he loved watching people snap under his unending energy, they would always snap then his mind would give him a thousand ways for them to be morphed into grotesque shapes and amalgamations, ways the body should never be constructed. He could do it too! they wouldn’t know what hit them. </p><p>But he loved this game, even more, he wasn’t big on the bloody ones his brain so often dreamt up. He liked messing with his pray, not just casing outright agony it was fun!</p><p>“Yes! Anything!”</p><p>His words came with shallow breaths, his shoulders shaking, Remus might even let him go if he brought him where he wanted, now that he thought for a few moments. Although sticking an axe between his eyes would stop his shaking so easily... He’ll decide in time. He always worked in the seconds in between.</p><p>‘Torture him, cut his fingers off one by one, make his leader watch.’</p><p>That was an idea… but no. he was meant to be in and out, get some papers, kill some people, show the gangs of the city what power they were up against really. Then disappear.</p><p>They walked down the corridor and he registered how open he was to an attack right then, how easily he could be led to a trap, to his death. Remus grinned a little wider, eyes darting to track the trembling coward in front of him. Death was no fear of his, death feard him.</p><p>The coward probably had rats blood or something like that… Remus watched as he scurried forward, although the gang in this particulate sector seemed to not value non-humans in quite the same way as they would normal members, Remus shuddered at the memory of the slave auction. Maybe was the wrong word, they definitely didn’t.</p><p>It wasn’t fun, walking through the back rooms, seeing the huddled bodies, the vials of blood, and the meeting he had to stand guard for. Remus couldn’t even pay attention really, just gaze in horror or amazement at the array of illegal parts. A half dissected body still laid down on a tabletop, for all to see. And that single servant in the corner, her face was forevermore burned into his mind’s eye. </p><p>One of her eye sockets was empty and her rabbit ears ripped. Scars littered all visible skin, making it almost striped.she had bowed her head and quivered, so small so weak, Remus had felt sick looking at her. She had been the source of many the intrusive thought since, her picture of misery face now a source of torture methods he couldn’t even begin to describe.</p><p>He couldn’t do anything for them. Now, but he was at the heart of a slavers operation. He was able to make a small difference he supposed.</p><p>The scurrying man abruptly stopped, his breathing was shallow as he turned to the blood-spattered assassin. </p><p>“It’s… it’s there.”</p><p>He pointed at a single dark wood door, it looked unassuming and like every other entry in the reached facility. Remus sighed faintly. If this was a trap he was already dead. Well, whatever. He grinned as if rebooting and wiggled his eyebrows at the coward.</p><p>“Well, this is where we part ways. I decided if I don’t see you in the next... 12 seconds! I won’t kill you!”</p><p>Remus then skipped over to the door and threw it open not giving him time to reply</p><p>‘Turn around and stab him as he runs’ the voice whispered, but he was already set.</p><p>“Who the FUCK is coming into-”</p><p>Remus cut the leader short with a simple flick of his wrist, his head was on the floor. He grinned down at the blood dripping skull. How easy, how stupid, how nieve. </p><p>“You should lock your doors.”</p><p>Remus commented to the corps as he got down to his real job, find some random fuck ass documents. He could not be bothered, but he was gonna finish this godforsaken job, oh and take the head as a warning, they could record a video of someone fucking it!</p><p>Remus’ mind wondered as he randomly flicked through stacks of paper, bank exchanges? Sounds good! Personal info? Don’t mind if I do~ Cover money!? </p><p>It was fun, rummaging through junk to find something half workable. A lot like looking back at his past and finding little situations that made him the way he was, the way roman was. </p><p>Remus was just about ready when he noticed the book, the severed head had been dumped on it in his has to get to work. It was a notebook, rather unassuming, black cover small ribbon frayed at the end. But he was immediately drawn to it. Snatching it up, he pried the pages apart.</p><p>‘Specimen D’ a lot of numbers were scrapped next to detached abbreviations, Remus dragged his eyes over the lined paper lazily drinking up the mumbo-jumbo he couldn’t decipher. Whatever, it looked rather par for the course, although there were some wicked diagrams and random notes like ‘unresponsive’ or ‘disobedient’ or one that Remus noticed a lot and took interest in, ‘deceptive’. He was beginning to get a weird vibe, but he couldn’t see why. </p><p>As Remus pondered, a small breeze brushed up against his back, similar to the gentle brush of a human hand reminding him of his duty right now. So he pocketed the diary and moved the papers to the side bag he had tucked under his clothes. </p><p>It wasn’t the most glamorous transport but it fulfilled its purpose. Ready to depart he brushed his eyes over the office one last time, </p><p>“Bye-bye dick-face! And I’m taking your head!” </p><p>He commented to the body as he turned to leave, but something caught his eye. The bookshelf in the corner was wonky. He didn’t normally give a shit about interior design but the book self was almost protruding into the room, invasive and a little bit of an eye sour, it was a different shade of wood from the rest of the furniture, almost red to the sea of dark browns; roman would’ve had a fit. But Remus knew from horror fils where this was going.</p><p>“Please say he has some freaky sex dungeon or some shit attached to his office.”</p><p>Remus’ voice once more filled the space as he immediately dove towards the bookshelf, easily shoving it aside to reveal, (now say it with me) a creepy secret door!</p><p>Remus squealed, leaping from foot to foot like an excitable puppy. He was right! He was right!</p><p>Now, Remus wasn’t renowned for thinking things through, so he didn’t consider the amount of danger he was being put under just by following this small detour, they could’ve trapped the building, they had trapped the building, he had just known where all of them were. now... </p><p>Remus wasn’t stupid, far from it. But he was reckless to a fault. So he picked up the decapitated head, tucking it under his arm and the bag filled with all forms of documents at his hip, and he descended the stairs. If this was trapped he was as good as dead!</p><p>The stares were nothing really, some dark rather deep stone things, that were mostly lost in shadow, walking them blind was a bit of an experience as some were inconsistent in the depth but apart from that, it was functionally ok ‘if you slipped and hit your head no one would find you~’ his brain provided helpfully, but what was life without a little danger?. </p><p>Once he hit the bottom what he was faced with could be described as creepy, but only if you didn’t like sterile whites or labs. Remus was rather opposed to most hospital resembling environments, so he was rather freaked out surprisingly. But only enough to double-check for traps (like he was apparently supposed to, but who had the time?). </p><p>It was a large room, the ceiling lined with white lights, the floor pristine and the surfaces clean. The underlying scent of chemicals and burning, barely masked by the sweet scent of bleach and a less appealing synthetic air freshener type stench, maybe lemony? </p><p>It appeared like an ordinary lab, ok, so slightly more creepy but that was because it was empty - or something. But there was one thing out of place, a tank situated in the middle of the room. One that was placed on a pedestal and lit with a hanging lightbulb in the middle, it was taller than Remus and it contained a small curled, humanoid figure.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?”</p><p>Remus’s voice was once again the only sound filling the space, he was getting sick of it at this point, he wanted the screams of the suffering he wanted someone to fear him, -ok buddy getting a little edgy there, chill it a bit?-. The person in the tank kept their head pressed between their knees, their hands tucked in and body curled. No response.</p><p>“Yo. I asked you a question.”</p><p>Remus was trying to be scary, trying to play it cool, but he never liked being ignored, and whoever this was, they were ignoring him. You don’t fucking ignore the person who’s bringing you your sweet release with deaths soft kiss! </p><p>Or so he believed they were ignoring him. </p><p>“I could kill you-”</p><p>He was ready to start his whole spiel, how he could kill them and then take their head and the ‘do they know who he is?’ and the whole song and dance of I’m the green killer, fear me or die! But you'll die anyway cuz I don't care! But he was cut abruptly short, as the small ball looked up as he was about to begin. </p><p>Half of their face was covered in scales, soft delicately placed green scales, spreading out and reflecting the light dully. One of their eyes was piercing yellow with a snake slit down the middle but it was offset with a comforting brown on the other side. And their lips were sewn shut with frayed thread, crusting blood lining the edge of the disgusting, unnerving yet beautiful image.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ya know a short bit...<br/>um hi, Logan.<br/>idk how perspective works so I'm winging it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw<br/>like I have no clue but I feel like I should put something here<br/>there's some talk of blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When blood dries it becomes crusty, like really crusty, after a while, it flakes off or crumbles to dust. It may stain the skin if left too long but that goes with a quick wash or two. Fresh blood will smear if rubbed and is infuriating in its need to get on every dame surface it comes into contact with, it’s annoying but removable. Blood in clothing is a little more difficult but with enough scrubbing under cold water most pigment is disposable, or you can go with vinegar when the snake is too old to simply run away under enough water, that can take hours to truly dispose of a mark, however. </p><p>But the blood on the half-humans lips looked like a blend, fresh and old. It was all layered and crusted and broken, the thread of uneven stitch was, somehow, even more appalling. The blood had been absorbed by it, and the white edges and frayed hairs were all that was left of the original colour, as now it was coated in a thin layer of scarlet.</p><p>Remus just stared, these people…</p><p>“Ok. Fuck this. I’m not fucking leaving you for the cops or some looters or whoever logan gets! Fuck it. Sorry Logie, but it seems we may have another task added to our load.”</p><p>His body reacted faster than his brain did, he followed the practised pattern of observing and executing. He located the exit, a small iron door at the back of the cage, then approached inspecting how to open it. A simple key card would work, or he could smash it… No. Don’t wanna scare the thing inside. Wait. The ‘thing’ inside…</p><p>“If I let you out and you try to kill me I reserve the right to both kill you and take your scales. They would probably look lovely on my trophy wall.”</p><p>His voice was hard, harder than he’d intended, but the small flash of fear in the eyes of the other was enough to bring him back to earth. He didn’t have a trophy wall, just knew how to scare people, he knew how to play the game, so why was this making him feel sick? Why didn’t he want to scare them? </p><p>They were vulnerable. That’s all.</p><p>Going over to the counter he immediately saw a key card, how ridiculously convenient, thanks universe!</p><p>Opening the cage to get the other out only took a slight bit of coxing, the person looked like a cornered animal, in many ways they were, they were pulled back from the side of the box. Their arms were held up defensively, back pressed against the glass</p><p>“Ok, I- I don’t wanna force you out, but we kinda need to move…”</p><p> </p><p>Remus’ voice kept changing, he couldn’t decide his mood at the moment, the joy he felt earlier was all but evaporated, the intoxicating blood lust was gone. Now there was just this void, the type one would feel when tossed in a padded cage for hours, one empty and hollow yet brimming with rage and anxiety and every other sense of damnation. It wasn’t normal, it wasn’t a safe feeling. It was the feeling just before all hell broke loose, a calm before the shit-storm he was gonna execute.</p><p>The snake looked at him with a blend of mistrust and apprehension, he got it really Remus got it, when people were cruel to you for a long time, kindness became a foreign concept. He had to improvise slightly, he knew Logan would tell him off for going over time, the guy was so punctual, and bringing a half-human would not help his case, but just… look at him?</p><p>“If you don’t get out willingly, I’ll make you.”</p><p>His voice was flat, cold, no real spice to it, he didn’t feel like spice, he just needed out. The snake seemed scared enough, however, following orders like a good little half-human, Remus cringed internally, noting the slight limp in his step and the messily wrapped bandages just barely point out under his sleeves on one side.</p><p>He had big scared eyes, and he moved with this jittering anxiety Remus could sort of recognise from old captures nerves so fried even when they were safe they shook and panicked, but something seemed off, something wasn’t entirely there.</p><p>“Stop agitating your lips, I can tell you’re in pain, no point in hiding weakness, you're not gonna get hurt. There’s nothing you can do apart from going with me or stay here, and I don’t think you like here much. But you really shouldn’t run, I can get you a good life or at least a better life. If you just play nice.”</p><p>He started slightly, Remus knew he hit the nail on the head then, the same way he knew the man who used to run this operation was a monster. The way he knew everyone’s worst nightmare within hours of knowing them. How he knew Europeans used to eat Egyptian mummies.</p><p>“I’m guessing your specimen D? Actually you can't talk, can you? We’ll get that sorted, but first, we gotta get out of here, I’ve got a getaway driver outside, just stick with me! Also, can you carry the head?”</p><p>Remus was back to bubbly halfway through his train of thought, holding the decapitated head out for the snake to admire and possibly take, he was grinning madly. The snake stared for a millisecond, processing the words thrown at him in an unending string of energy. He nodded once before taking the head in his scaled fingers. Staring at it with this void expression. </p><p>Remus ignored him, deciding to instead bound up the stone passage, with reckless abandon, it was a mixed motivated move, let the snake have a little bit of space, avoid a stab in the back ya know normal common-sense ideas. -He should’ve gone behind the… prisoner? Rescue? Probably wouldn’t take kindly to being a prisoner again… Whatever-. </p><p>The thing was, right now he really wasn’t in the mood for thinking logically that was Logan’s job, he just wanted to get his job done and begin to figure out what to do with the little serpent half-human. Also, he didn’t want to scare them any more than his presence inevitably would, they were petrified at first encounter, being followed by a blood-covered, axe toting assassin might not give the best impression.</p><p>It took the other an extra minute to get up the stairs, struggling as they reached the top, a pinched expression contorting their face as each step had a prominent limp. He was in pain, he was trying to hide it, Remus should’ve helped, but he couldn’t, not right now anyway. Remus felt a twinge of anger and a hint of guilt that was new.</p><p>But the snake almost seemed relieved, he shied away from Remus as he watched him intently. Without his usual comments, Remus felt rather empty, usually talking to himself or his next victims, it almost felt awkward with a fully functioning audience. He could still- naa. Don’t feel like it, well not this sweet piece of snake suffering, too easy, that’s it.</p><p>“We’re meeting the car outside! I think… WOW, haven’t done that in a while! Anyway! When we get back to the base we can get you to a doctor!”</p><p>The snake froze the moment he was addressed, still holding the severed head of the one who had held him captive. His eyes were glazed, shifting like murky waters, ready to swallow any living creature alive in its icy grip. Uncertainty and distress playing at the edges of everything he did. Remus just smiled once again, trying to appear oblivious, trying to appear as non-threatening as he was really able to cover in blood,</p><p>He doubted he was really successful</p><p>“Let’s get a move on!”</p><p> </p><p>He then rushed out the office, there were no guards left, he had killed the entirety of the complex so he was safe to just saunter down the corridor, the snake slowly trailing behind, straining at him with a pair of too-intense eyes. Although no readable expression beyond fear and a hint of confusion, the usual really</p><p>Remus suddenly stopped in his tracks. A plummeting feeling in his stomach, like being thrown offa  20 story apartment block as it burned down to ashes. He couldn’t let the snake run once they got out, which was probably exactly what he'd try to do, although half-humans were downtrodden they still had a lot of spirit from what Remus had seen. </p><p>Taking a deep breath he began walking once more, no verbal explanation although he was now keeping a closer eye on the other, a hawk to his movements and his subtle gestures. Although he couldn’t speak Remus could pick up that he had a few questions or at least concerns about his current situation. Not one to leave anyone in the dark -about anything even if they’d rather remain ignorant- he began to talk animatedly.</p><p>“So. While we get out I believe I haven’t properly introduced myself! As your kidnapper, I believe that terrible manners. So… My name's Remus! Or the green assassin, or like… the sanders assassin? I’m not sure what they wanted to call me… I don’t really pay attention in meetings, not my thing~ Anyway! I’m part of the Sanders gang! We ain’t big but were deadly, well I am, but everyone could probably hold a fight realistically.”</p><p>The look of concern the snake gave him was entertaining Remus bobbed along ahead of him, spinning around to face him before spinning back to walk forward, he was sort of getting dizzy. Remus grinned and continued watching the stitched lips of the half-human snake face curve into an unsettling half-smile,(how many discovered halves of human bodies were actually reunited with their lost sides?) -oh shut up will you?- the snake’s smile may or may not be cute underneath all the layers of crusted blood. But the blood was still kinda hot, if a bit dusty and smeared. </p><p>“I had to kill the peeps in this specific gang because… Actually, I don’t remember…”</p><p>Remus frond slightly, nose scrunching up as he walked backwards, facing the snake once more while weaving this way and that down the corridor, it added a bit of danger to his life, what if he walked into a knife stuck into the wall, would it impale his skin? </p><p>Remus knew the rules of never turning your back on someone who may be a threat, but he didn’t really cair, if the universe wanted him dead he was chill with it. But he wasn’t dead yet so why bother worrying? Roman never appreciated his brothers rather interesting mindset but he could suck a dick for all he cared, ya know he probably doses, Romans always given major bottom vibes.</p><p>“Logan will remember! Logan always remembers! That’s who’s picking us up f.y.i. <br/>He’s difficult to warm up to but he’s got brains galore, not in the literal sense, they aren’t pouring out his head and oozing onto everything with their juices, did you know brains splatter amazingly? <br/>I once got to crack a guy's skull open and smear the brains- actually, you probably don’t wanna hear it, Roman says it’s weird to talk about that kinda stuff around new people... <br/>umm… <br/>Long story short! They get everywhere and it's always really difficult to clean up! <br/>WAIT. <br/>Corner.”</p><p>Janus was staring at him, eyes blown wide as he suddenly fell silent, slipping back into assassin mode after that rather insightful tangent. He was pressed against the wall and could hear someone at the other end, the soft exhale of levelled breathing, the slight shuffle of feet. It sounded like a pair of people, not really moving, just standing. </p><p>Waiting? What for? To attack?</p><p>Remus pulled out his tomahawks with swift grace. The snake stared at him with abject fear for a few prolonged moments as the light caught the axe just right sending a small glaze over Remus’ face, making him look manic -well more than usual-, but the moment passed and the snake fell back into the uncertain rivers of eternal conflict the second he realised the axes wouldn’t be turned on him.</p><p>Internally Remus sighed, counting out his exhales, steadying himself, ready to dispatch an enemy within seconds of an encounter. He felt it more as a game, one that if he lost he would simply never be able to play again, but he was really good at winning. And he refused to lose.</p><p>1… 2… 3.</p><p>Remus leapt out with ballet-like agility, staring down the corridor body set to attack. Curved so that in a matter of moments he would dive for cover, away from any bullets that flew towards him.</p><p>Nothing of the sort came.</p><p>In fact, he was faced with a disgruntled looking Logan and a tall woman he didn’t recognise. Neither were attacking so it didn’t matter to him. A cacophony of situations ran through his head in a matter of seconds. What ifs-and-the-like making him slightly more on edge. He shoved any concerns aside however best he could. This was Logan and a stranger! He had to be perfect. Give off the right vibes and all that fun stuff! He might get a cookie!</p><p>“Sir!”</p><p>He yelled, his voice much less formal than he wanted it to be, but this was him so what did he expect. Be professional. He was a killer to them, one of the gang's people, he had to be presentable at least. Or maybe just disturbing, but like stay in the bounds of logan being in control he guessed. Maybe? </p><p>“Remus. Who are you with?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow at the killer, he wasn’t frightened by the man like many were, he found him rather harmless, unless under strict and direct instruction, otherwise, he was a little bit, well, he claimed the term “chaotic” others would likely say homicidal and deranged -to say the least- but he had no real purpose. This meant no one really important was affected by his presents unless directly opposing him on his wild search for thrills and death.</p><p>“Well……” </p><p>Remus paused for dramatic effect, looking at logan and cocking his head, who was the snake? Fuck if he knew, he probably should’ve thought this out beforehand, whatever, the past is past!. </p><p>“I don’t actually know…”</p><p>Remus looked sheepishly up at Logan, grinning weakly, like a child being reprimanded. It was an odd picture, blood-covered, intimidatingly dressed and overall terrifying Remus staring at his shoes, which were now apparently VERY interesting. Logan sighed.</p><p>“Well, why is that Remus and may we see them?”</p><p>Logan asked flatly, he’d tell Remus off later, right now he really didn’t want to deal with the killers’ antics and rather random quests. Although they were often endearing or just entertaining to hear about, Logan still found the exuberant person a handful at the best of times.</p><p>Remus motioned with his left hand and after a few moments, a small person slipped out of the shadows. Maybe an inch or two over five foot, although it was hard to tell with their posture and closed off body language in general. They were holding a severed head, cradled it to their chest, staining the ragged once-white shirt, the dripping blood giving the person a red pool mark on their stomach. </p><p>This was all quite par-for-the-course with Remus, he was often the only one to recruit members for them, dragging unsuspecting victims into their hellish lives without a second thought. Well, usually he'd drag someone already from the industry just new or ‘interesting’ as he liked to put it so kindly, but they were usually unsuspecting of his crazy and caught off gad by him. </p><p>Logan could credit his unending willingness to extend ‘compassion’ to those he considered ‘interesting’, leading to one if not both of his loving boyfriends joining the group. </p><p>But not to dwell, he had a mission, a task and he had to execute it in a precise manner, first impressions matter. And speaking of first impressions. The only really peculiar part of the new character was that he hid his face, tucked away. He had something to hide, Remus really didn’t like those who hid, called most cowards and laughed at their fallings and failures. </p><p>“Not fantastic.“</p><p>Logan said flatly, staring at the severed head in the person’ grip, they slipped their hands out of sight immediately, holding the head with his knee pressing it in and gripping it by the hare, berrying his hand, but Logan thought nothing of it, for the moment simply brushing it aside. </p><p>He pursed his lips, Logan could interrogate Remus here and disrupted his schedule and possibly make him seem irresponsible in front of a new hire. Or he could just let the gremlin do what he wanted for the time, let him adopt a strange straggler, as he was born to do, and get out of this possible shit-show before the main event could occur.</p><p> No competition really.</p><p>“You have the documents?”</p><p>“I think so… there was a lot of paper I picked up that looked interesting!”</p><p>Remus smiled and pulled round the bag, pressed against his hip, so he was presenting it to Logan. It was filled with assorted legal documents, haphazardly tossed in without much thought, some were crumpled but most looked good enough condition, more than he could really expect from the assassin.</p><p>Logan shrugged.</p><p>“Looks good enough. Now we must be off. I’m leaving the property in the capable hands of Ms Yeely.”</p><p>Remus nodded and motioned to the other person, they didn’t look up at anyone, but they began to tentatively follow. Logan wasn’t sure if he should stop them, whoever they were, they definitely interested Remus enough for him to leave them alive, which meant only one thing. </p><p>They were going to give him a headache. </p><p>But then Remus gave him a headache, and he would never regret letting the less than delicate twin join up, he’d got Logan out of a lot of stupid shit and really, what more could he ask for? He’d also been the reason roman had joined in the end, and Logan was unendingly grateful for his rather melodramatic boyfriend. A killer and a talker, two sides of the same family coin, but they were worlds apart. He loved Roman with all his heart, but Remus would always hold a strange spot in his heart. Even if everything he did gave him a headache.</p><p>“If they’re coming with us, I expect you to keep them on a leash and blinded. We are also having a small conversation about this.”</p><p>Logan’s voice was steady and he stared at Remus, daring him to say anything in protest. Remus just nodded and slowly reached a hand out to lay on the hunched person’ shirt collar. They flinched away, but let Remus put his hand on the second time he tried. </p><p>Interesting…</p><p>Logan didn’t look back again at the pare, he was too set on digging through the satchel of papers Remus had handed him. He was rather excited with the amount of information picked up, mixed with a few medical papers he assumed Remus had collected solely because they were covered in colourful highlighter and big unintelligible words. It was so Remus, Logan had to suppress a small smile as he stuffed them back in and carried on. He could always come back if they missed anything. It wasn't like they were losing the property.</p><p>They walked out to the car, leaving Ms Yeely to wander the empty compound, already drawing up plans for using it as an extension to the personal base possibly operating as a second safe house if the need arisen. They had the documents to say it was theirs, no need to worry about legal bureaucracy, the cops could be bought, they were not very secretive about it.</p><p>Logan stopped worrying about that and instead turned his head to once more inspect the person Remus had decided to bring along, kidnap as he often called it. They had their head bowed and with Remus’ hand on their collar, seemed so ridiculously non-threatening and small. Although assumptions are deceiving as Logan had learned time and times again; Logan could still only bring himself to half-heartedly check them over.</p><p>Small was first to come to mind, and really not very intimidating, in the slightest, the severed head still pressed into his chest, as they walked, head was bowed and whole demeanour giving off the sense of being broken, shattered into a million tiny shards. Fragile and breakable, but that was on the surface, there was always something more.</p><p>Logan had seen it too many times before, so why couldn’t he place it? A tiny twinge of frustration swelled inside him before he breathed deeply, this was a stupid overreaction, he was fine it was fine. Everything was under his control. He was in control, the person Remus kidnapped couldn’t hurt anyone.</p><p>But then...</p><p>Why wouldn’t the clearly capable killer put them out of their misery? <br/>Why were they so miserable? <br/>What had made Remus decide he was worthy of being saved, not just left behind for someone else to deal with, similar to what he'd do with a child? </p><p>Logan never voiced a word of his queries, simply getting into the car. Remus got into the back with the person and Logan started the engine. He already knew the destination he would first head to, he needed a few answers before anything could go ahead.</p><p>The vehicle was black with tinted windows, it gave a strong “fuck off if you know what’s good for you” vibe (as Remus had once so eloquently put) Logan loved driving it. </p><p>But at that moment he really wanted to just be back at base sorting out the documents and possibly getting a shower. Really anything but his literal job. Which was irrational, so first, he had to test the person Remus had brought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so yeah I still don't have a clue for a plot. <br/>But who needs a plot!? <br/>Me... <br/>I need a plot.</p><p>anyways, <br/>this is a crack job so sorry and I hope you still have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan has a little talk...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They pulled in at a random parking lot, Remus remained hushed. The individual he held the scruff of having not uttered a word throughout the drive, as if they were not even really there if Logan hadn’t had them in his line of sight he could almost believe the stranger wasn’t even there, but he could see them or at least their basic outline, as they were keeping their head bowed. It was deathly silent.</p><p>It was an odd experience riding in a car with Remus after a blood-bath-job without a single disgusting over-the-top description of every second. Logan couldn’t tell if he liked the quiet. Instead of dwelling, however, he simply parked the car in the secluded back corner, they’d pulled in at some sketchy fast food joint that looked almost abandoned. The only light over them now was the dim glow of a flickering street light. It bathed them all in this dull golden glow. </p><p>Logan slowly pulled out his gun.</p><p>“Remus, release them.”</p><p>Logan didn’t ask, he ordered and Remus did as he was told -for once- looking very concerned for the silent person. It was the expression usually only reserved for the chaotic twins’ brother, and that was a rare occurrence as it were, it almost seemed wrong when not directed at logans vibrant boyfriend, it meant shit was going down and something really bad was happening. But no time to dwell on the green twin’s personal tells. </p><p>Logan began again, addressing the bowed head.</p><p>“My name is Logan, I would like to know your name and who you are.”</p><p>He was calm and steady, eyes never leaving the person even to look at Remus, as he made this agitated sound, similar to a high whine although it was quiet enough to be passed off as the wind or something just as mundane. The person kept there head bowed, hidden from Logan’s analyzing eye, although their posture shifted slightly, to rase them a little straighter, it didn’t do much for their hight but Logan tried to respect the sentiment; even if he was mildly irritated.</p><p>“Logan-”</p><p>Remus began but Logan silenced him with a bare flick of his free hand. A few moments passed, they shuffled uncomfortably, but nothing was said. Remus continued to fidget slightly more noticeably now and the agitated sound became slightly louder. Finally, Logan began to catch on.</p><p>“Can they not speak?”</p><p>It was the logical conclusion, they hadn’t said a word and Remus didn’t know their name, so it was only intelligent to believe they couldn’t or wouldn’t. If it were the latter Logan debated making them for a few moments, although he couldn’t begin to configure how he’d do that, or if Patton would approve, possibly not.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Remus answered flatly, before leaning towards them and placing a hand under their chin, they flinched at the contact but seemingly pressed it down just as quickly as it had enveloped them. The slight shaking over there body twisting their form before they fell to putty in Remuses grasp. A lightly held thumb and forefinger guiding his head up to look at Logan directly.</p><p>Stitches etched into their lips, keeping them silent. It looked painful, dyed scarlet with stress, the dried blood crusting around the edges. Uneven stitches being pulled every which way as he was ever so slightly shifted in Remus’s grip, still he did not wince or flinch, remaining deathly silent and poised. </p><p>Logan felt a sharp pang of sympathy, he was good at hiding his feelings, pushing them out, but right now a dull sorrow slivered up his spine uncomfortably. Entangling in his mind images of half-humans he’d met before flitted past his eyes, a slide show of one his few guilts in life. This must be how Patton feels, he absently thought staring at the half-snake. Not that he was really any less involved when he started he just never got to see this bit.</p><p>The person looked so small and like they were desperately trying to hold broken glass together, they couldn’t be any older than Roman and Remus. But they held a silver glint in their eyes, one he’d seen in much older peoples, a glitter of knowledge, of wisdom, that made them world-wary and sharp. Silver tongue hidden by bloodied lips, Logan could read it like an open book.</p><p>The second most striking feature on the person was the cascade of hundreds upon hundreds of scales. Green and glossy like crisp apples, painting half of their face. It gave them this dark powerful polish, one that said they knew things, like the silver gleam, like the poised posture. It was all offset, only slightly, by the blood and the fear, and the pure tiredness. This creature was probably going to be a powerful ally. Logan could tell Remus was good at dragging in diamonds in the ruff, or some more insulting nicknames the two twins would spend hours together brainstorming.</p><p>Remus had always had a fascination with humanoids or half-humans, he was always reluctant when they had to visit the god-forsaken sales house, always came back with a haunted look. Not that anyone fared much better, he was a stone-cold killer but the pure agony those places exhibited seemed to upset even him. Logan continued to stare at the snake for a few moments, the images of other snakes bloodied and butcher on tables leaking just below the seams of his psyche. </p><p>They all had skeletons in the closet he supposed, he never dealt with them when they were alive he ever had the sales or the...</p><p>“He was trapped in a glass box, Specks! You can’t let me leave him!”</p><p>Remus was slightly breathless as he continued to hold the half-snake's head up, although Logan doubted he needed to. Now it had made eye contact he didn’t think it would look away first willingly. He’d seen the way slavers do shit if you make eye contact, you get punished if you break eye contact, you're punished. It was all a game, but the losers pay every time.</p><p>Logan would not hesitate in saying he could find the snake intimidating. Small, powerful and, even in fear agony and anguish, facing the unknown, the ever-looming possibility of death, they remained poised. Trying to cling on to some semblance of dignity even as they sat battered in the back of his car, next to one may call a crazed lunatic. Another stranger pointing a gun at their chest. It was all a little full-on in concept, but they remained the epitome of control.</p><p>One of their eyes was a yellow ring with a snake's slit, at least half pure-blooded draconian-snake. Expensive, powerful, would sell on the market for a pretty penny, not that the appearance of the monetary value factors into its worth or that Logan would ever sink so low again. </p><p>He was a criminal now, not simply a monster. But he knew this person must’ve been through a hell of a life, hed seen the type of lives half-humans on the market have, it’s never pretty, it’s never safe and it always ends with a lot of blood on someone’s hands. And yet they seemed formal, although shrunk back and terrified, they held this distinguishment that was not in any way disruptive. </p><p>He breathed a heavy sigh seeing Remus wait with bated breath for his verdict. The sibling to their best actor should really be able to keep a poker face at least, but alas, although amazing at performance the man could not keep his feelings hidden from the watching world, ever. Ever.</p><p>“Ah… Noted. Remus. We should get Patton to look at the stitching, however.”</p><p>Logan immediately began to think. Plotting out his plans and preparing on how he was to execute them if it was even at all possible. He couldn’t let the snake go easy, it was dangerous underestimating someone, they could still be a threat. </p><p>But they needed help and Remus liked them enough to bring them. Which probably counted for a plus to quality of character at least? Well, Remus had a skewed moral compass but he was pretty reliable on his understanding on content of character, seemingly reading the world with practised ease, just never going any deeper than was necessary. Logan wasn't frustrated at all. What about the snakes’ skills? What could he be good at? Logan wasn’t sure. Logan didn’t like being unsure but he was unsure. </p><p>Lost in his own head Logan slowly lowered his gun, although it remained out, just in case. </p><p>Both of the people in the back looked mildly confused although the snake masked it well - better than Remus, who cocked his head slightly, like a dog questioning its owner</p><p>“So… no questions asked? Just straight into planning? Like I’m not complaining Lo, but like you do realise you’re acting ok with this is kinda disturbing, even for me..”</p><p>“No, do not be concerned, I am enraged, individuals do not deserve to be kept in cages, and your kidnapping of strangers is both extremely frustrating and dangerous, but I know I can't realistically change you in any capacity worthwhile attempting it. And the people who kept the cage are dead, I could assume, as you do come back with so much blood? ” and anyway, we hold the power at the moment - was what he also wanted to say, but not to the morally confusing assassin. Logan couldn’t predict his reaction; it was mildly irritating.</p><p>Logan looked at Remus holding his gaze for a few seconds and then with the snake doing similarly. Remus nodded, a smile growing on his face as his eyes glazed over, but the snake’s expression curled into one of slight uncertainty apprehension even, as if an eternal debate was storming. But the expression was washed away, a note in the sand, ripped away by the ocean.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>Remus wasn’t paying attention to the snake’s uncertain expression, simply grinning and bouncing like an excitable puppy desperate to go on a walk,  not the cold-hearted killer coated in blood with a gun pointed inches away from him. Logan thought about the gun he still had trailed on the snake, it wouldn’t do to shoot them in here anyway, the clean up would’ve been a death sentence from Patton, he clicked the safety on.  </p><p>“I killed everyone in the building who tried attacking me! The only one to get away was some rat, I let ‘em live cuz they led me straight to the boss!”</p><p>Remus’s voice was chipper, high and easy, he was grinning like a small child presenting their mother with a particularly large slug. But Logan could only focus on the snake, he knew he couldn’t ask questions now, get back to the base, get the stitches out, then maybe he could get a good answer. </p><p>Why were you in a box? What are the stitches about? </p><p>They might even know about something said on the inside of the gang, Logan could do with extra information. Always. He was pretty sure they were rooted in the slave market and any info on that shady practice would be a godsend. It was elusive as it was easy to get started in. one second it would consume your life the next you couldn’t even tell what days they were operating sales.</p><p>“Ok, Remus… We’ll get back to the base, I expect you to keep this… sorry I have no way of referring to you so I’m going to assume and just call you a ‘guy’. Nod if that ie acceptable?”</p><p>He paused and the snake nodded a single time, eyes never leaving his face and hands curling in the decapitated heads hair for a few moments. He kept his posture straight however and seemed completely sure of himself which was ever so slightly more unnerving, Logan continues </p><p>“This guy from seeing where we are or where we’re going.”</p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p>Remus was grinning once more, eyes sparkling and his just slightly too sharp teeth glittering in the light. The snake seemed to respectfully incline his head in thanks, looking at logan properly for the first time, not with any expectations or even hope just a small type of gratitude. </p><p>Logan was so going to regret this. But at the moment? He knew he was doing the right thing. Patton would be proud.</p><p>“If you betray Remus, you’ll regret it. Plain and simple. I’d like to tell you now, you’re fucked already but if you play nice, or at least don’t rat us out you might live.”</p><p>Logan’s threat was really not that deep, he was a softy realistically. It was common knowledge that if someone wanted out, they could get out; no strings attached, no crazed Remus at the end of your line, possibly you would be visited by members from time to time, but that was much more of a friendly thing than anything malicious or scary. </p><p>At the end of the night, we all make decisions we regret, and Logan knew that a loyal man is one that can see a way out but chooses not to go. Logan had once been a disloyal man with no way out. He never wanted to have a team member like the old him. </p><p>But the snake didn’t need to know that yet. </p><p>A soft nod, affirmative, the memo had been received, Logan finally relaxed ever so slightly. Looking at Remus and motioned for him to take back control of the snake,</p><p>“If we take him, Remus, we will be having another chat. Same as with Patton. I’m trusting you here. Don’t fuck it up.”</p><p>Logan fixed him with an expression similar to a parent, Remus didn’t take offence, however, just smiling and nodding</p><p>“You put so much faith in me Lo-Lo! I promise it ain’t all for nothin’, just you wait!”</p><p>He grinned down at the snake who had a small smile, on his scruffy painfully stitched-together, lips. And he looked at Remus with this odd expression, an apprehensive hope, one that had clearly been crushed so many times, it probably never would fully recover, but he was a fighter for sure. And he sat tall, not hiding the scales now, not hiding the stitches, and although he looked to be in pain he kept looking forward.</p><p>Logan nodded once, turned to the front and started driving, gun tucked away in his belt once more. However this ended out, Remus was sure to do something stupid. So why not see where it all goes?</p><p>Roman would probably give a list of reasons Logan shouldn’t let Remus do what he wanted, which was valid; but deep down Logan knew, Remus had a heart of gold. And he also knew Remus was smarter than he looked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so I know I ramble, like a lot, I just really like to ramble and I know it's annoying and breaks up a story and I'm sorry but like... I really like to ramble. sorry</p><p>um also idk how long the next chapter will take I still have 0 plot and have been winging this shit from the beginning as I have mentioned before, </p><p>oh and also my school I got put on lockdown! idk I just wanna scream into the void of the internet about this. I'm not sure if I'm scared or numb to it but yeah... I guess I can wear dungarees every day again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we have a sit down with Remus and Janus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive back after the conversation was uneventful, no one looked at them too long, eyes brushing over the tinted windows and reflectively clean shine and everted their gazes with worried expressions. </p><p>Everyone knew about the underground system, you knew about it before you knew how to count, but no one talked about it, it was just knowledge you seemed to be born with like Bohemian Rhapsody lyrics. In any case, no one wanted to be on the bad side of any of the players in this complicated game of chess people too big to understand were constantly playing just under the city street lights.</p><p>Remus was still way too quiet for Logan's liking, but he was now randomly rattling off facts about human anatomy, or animal biology or whatever popped into his mind really, so it wasn’t oppressive. But he hadn’t tried to dive into excruciating detail about any of his recent crimes or anything really, only brushing the surface to what hed usually do. It was weird, off-kilter for him.</p><p>They reached the road. Their road. The road with the double street lamps that lead through to the gay bar, that doubled as their front of operations. </p><p>Logan ordered Remus to cover the snakes’ eyes. It was common practice now, to make prisoners and newcomers alike think they went away from the bar, that the road was some inconsequential street that shouldn’t be remembered apart from to rule it out; when really they went around the block a few times and came right back to where they started. Could never be too careful, never knew when you were being tracked.</p><p>Logan didn’t look back at the pair while driving, putting faith in Remus to cover his eyes. Logan knew putting his faith in Remus would look absurd from an outside perspective and even some insiders but he knew he held faith in the discord he had to trust the individual that carried out some of the most gruesome jobs. He only looked back at Remus once they were back at the side of the road, parked and ready to get out.</p><p>Remus looked at Logan, a strangely hollow expression creasing his usually unsettlingly grinning face. One of his sleeves was missing, tied around the snakes’ eyes, and his hand was still on the back of their neck. Logan stared at Remus for a few moments, he never looked anything but deranged, he was so quiet now, it was wrong. He looked lost, the way Roman did after finishing a particularly touching book, all wet eyes and soft, soul crushed by something so small and ultimately meaningless to most.</p><p>Logan then registered why he suspected Remus looked so devastated. Although being unresponsive to most others emotions Logan had been slowly teaching himself to register the meanings and explanations behind why people behaved the ways they did. It seemed the reason behind Remus’s anomalous reactions was that the snake was shaking like an autumn leaf in a windswept tree barely gripping to the dripping branches. Trembling and small, blinded by a black sleeve and quivering under the sheer possibility of pain that faced them. </p><p>Without his eyes to act as an avenue to help indicate what he wanted them to think, Logan felt the snake had lost a tool, one he needed. Now they did not seem confident, analysing, intimidating or put together. They looked small. </p><p>Remus stared at Logan and Logan stared back at him sadly; he was never one for emotions, relying on Patton for the more human side of operations, as well as the boss, for well organised and covered gang members they were surprisingly soft-hearted, the lot of them, logan was often the one to present the most direct option and in their business that often included murder.</p><p>“Let’s get inside.”</p><p>Logan broke the tense silence. Before heaving himself out the car and turning away from the killer and the new prisoner. </p><p>He’d leave the car out for someone to pick up and move later, him having more important matters to attend to at the moment. He leads Remus and the shaking snake who was now revealing, while struggling to walk blindly, they had a sharp limp, that signified past damage up the short stretch of sidewalk. </p><p>It was slow walking as Remus insisted on not pushing the snake to move faster as they carefully placed one foot in front of the other. Logan wanted to point out that him simply carrying them would speed up the process, but he remembered what Roman had said about new people being afraid of them and that could simply traumatize them.</p><p>They did, however, get inside the bar’s cramped entrance corridor eventually. Greeted by one of the burly bouncers, who simply raised an eyebrow at Remus’ new catch, they entered the thankfully deserted gap between. Logan shook his head shortly and the bouncer shrugged, taking a step to the side and opening the panel door most would assume led through to a cupboard. It didn’t.</p><p>The door leads to a small corridor, set shallowly into the wall, but it was hidden well enough. The corridor had three doors, one lead to a staff meeting room, that was never used due to it being so out in the open, setting off an alarm to most senior members of staff worried about being tracked or ambushed by police or rivals. </p><p>The other two lead to a set of stairs and an actual broom closet, although Remus had once used it to store a body. They had fridges, Remus was just gross and dumb and didn’t like to tell people when hed randomly killed a guy who’d called a girl a slut. Patton would yell at him, and he never felt like a dad lecture, but the body had been discovered because of the smell. So logan supposed he’d failed at avoiding a dad lecture anyway.</p><p>Logan wordlessly leads the pair down the stairs, his head held high as they walked. The snake still had a blindfold on, stumbling only slightly on the stares as Remus gave hushed instructions. Their steps were tentative, apprehensive to say the least. He held himself tall and kept his shaking hands gripped together, even as he struggled down the last few steps.</p><p>Logan decided they should get the stitchings on their lips cut before all else, even if he wanted to inspect the documents so desperately, mental well being and Remus not getting upset was more important at that moment. So Logan silently leads the pair down a few corridors, left and right through too the private level. </p><p>It was a shock that they had so much room to work with, the underground tunnels seemingly going on forever, Logan had always wanted to know where they ended, but the walls were crumbly in places and he didn’t want to upset the ancient stone. It was a system of tunnels used long ago by criminal gangs before any living person’s time, they were also used for smuggling and hiding bodies, and eventually for storing plage victims, but now they were supposed to be empty. The tunnels were all connected, yet rooms were hidden in the walls. It was fascinating, the lengths some would go for privacy. One of Logan’s favourite rooms had been hidden behind some strangely applied yellowing wallpaper, it had peeled off and reveals a door handle, now logan had a secret -not so secret- hideout. </p><p>They had to hook up electricity and heating themselves, but the water was already running due to the bar upstairs. They were all thankful. Underground it was countless, the number of things they could do hidden from sight, and they even had little cubby holes for sleeping and hiding and reading. The base was perfect for the smaller gang and Remus had triple proofed it fro break in or assassination attempts.</p><p>Logan led them to a spare bedroom, with a simple bed and nightstand, a bathroom was attached to the back. It had originally been a walk-in closet but they decide a bathroom was more useful. The room had been used a few times when they kidnapped people who were deserving of the basic kindnesses, like a bed. Rarely they had whisked a child away to their underground systems to be delivered back to the waiting parent’s arms. They were not evil, they just knew the system was built to stop true justice from taking place. So the sanders gang were a rather morally neutral group but leant towards chaotic good if anything. If Patton got his way they’d probably give up all of their less than savoury operations but then they’d be a rather lousy gang. So instead they settled for shadowed goodness and hidden sincerity.</p><p>It was sort of cold, so when logan entered the room, he went over and started the heater. looking back at Remus, he said</p><p>“Keep him, here, or move him into the bathroom, you can take the blindfold off now. I’m going to retrieve a medic. The door should be locked, don’t let him get out. We still do not know if he is safe, and he needs the stitches removed before anything can be determined.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan then departed the room, closing the door as he went, the very clear click echoed around the space, signifying he held to his words the small bolt on the outside of the door had bee shut, but not the key, only Remus had the key.</p><p>Remus took a few moments to stare at the stranger he had just taken responsibility for. </p><p>What had he got himself into this time? They could be anyone. They could be worse than him for all he knew! There was a reason for being locked behind a bookcase! This could be a dumb idea. But something in him whispered, quiet and soft two things he was so unfamiliar with it was laughable. </p><p>He needs help. You can be the hero this time. Maybe they can even be partners in crime! You never cared before if you got hurt, reviled in the danger! It's always more fun than paper-work!</p><p>Remus grinned then, looking at the snake. Yeah, that would be nice, whatever happened? Happened. Remus was ready. Now. get them into the bathroom so the blood didn’t get on the sheets, not that he really cared about blood but Patton or Emile would probably throw a fit. Either way bathroom. </p><p>It was probably easier to move them without a mask over their eyes. Let’s go, Remus!</p><p>“I’m hoping you heard what Lo-Lo said.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus grinned down at the still blind snake. They shifted uncomfortably, sat on the bed where Remus had immediately guided and deposited them with a gentle pushing several minutes ago. </p><p>They now sat there in intense silence as Remus’ thought wondered. Left to think up all multitude of things Remus could do to them! Disturbing thoughts began to dance through Remus’ head but he pushed them down with little effort, he’d examine them later when he didn’t have company. </p><p>They were still ever so slightly shaking, and they held themselves with the same tenacity as a snake preparing to bolt, waiting for the right moment, desperately. Well, he had no reason to fear Remus, now! But Remus still got it. New place, scary murderer and the whole gang shebang!</p><p>“I’m going to take your mask off now.”</p><p>Remus was never one to address anyone’s concerns, rather pushing forward with his life, it was easier he wasn’t a feelings-y sort-of-person.</p><p>But he knew it was better to tell than have his hand bitten by sharp snake teeth, can a snake half human even bite that hard? Or did they use their venom? How many of them had venom? Did this one have venom? Could he be pumped full of venom? replace his whole bloodstream with poison! maybe then he’d fall dead, nothing else had succeeded this far. Not the time Remus.</p><p>The person nodded ever so slightly, looking up at Remus with blind eyes. He felt a strange sense of protectiveness choose through his vanes as he stared for a millisecond. </p><p>RIP HIS THROAT OUT</p><p>It was never a welcomed thought that slipped into Remus’s mind they always whittled in at the worst of times, and sometimes he would act upon them not out of any real need just because they could get so loud, it was infuriating. But the thought not so much repulsed him but actually sorta slightly upset him…</p><p>He couldn’t figure out why. The man before him had not been able to utter a word and he already felt like he deserved the world. Maybe it was because he couldn’t say a word, forced to listen to Remus, see him covered in blood, be the first person seemingly unfazed by it all. Maybe it was because he had been found dressed in rags like some biblical character harbouring a fragment of the old gods, well he was dressed in a hospital gown that looked battered and dirty, but, like, crimson and red it was all blood.</p><p>Remus pushed his disgust aside along with his other thoughts, to be examined later. And simply raised his hand to gently untie the clothes sleeve covering the snakes’ eyes, it was an old long-sleeve T-shirt of Roman’s, Remus was supposed to only be borrowing as his other black clothes were having their mandated-by-Patton wash. </p><p>Roman would probably complain about the destruction of his property, but Remus would just get him a new one, or go kill someone if he needed someone bumped off, he always liked to have a multitude of ways to make payment!</p><p>The cloth fell away from their eyes and he got a proper look at them, in the dimmer but warmer lights of the guest room. They were huge and heterochromatic. One was a startling snake slit, it blazed yellow against his pale skin bright and calculating, although right now it seemed guarded, on the other side, was a warm rich brown, deep and strong like the fur of a wild beast. What had he seen? He seemed as if the world had beat him down, like every other half-human there was almost a haunting presence to his existence as if the world was depositing every departed soul to the remaining members of the spaces.</p><p>Remus withdrew after studying his eyes and invading his social space for far too long, what could he say? He was never very good at reading anything beyond fear, or well respecting at least.</p><p>“We should get you through to the bathroom, ya know so we don't get blood on anything!”</p><p>The snake man flinched violently and began to shake his head desperately, eyes blown wide, he tried to get back and get away, his whole body shaking.</p><p>“Wait what?”</p><p>Remus froze for a fraction of a second and in that short time the snake had successfully thrown himself off the other side of the bed. Remus yelled because he didn’t know how else to tell him,</p><p>“I mean the stitches! We're getting the stitches out! I’m not going to hurt you! I promise I’m not!”</p><p>His voice cracked slightly, seeing the fear in the snake's eyes, now glowing like a beacon in the fog of a harbour. Nothing made sense but he knew this had to stop now. So he spoke in impulse, promised something he couldn't possibly fulfil. When was the last time he promised anything so big? But it was strange, he knew the man for maybe a little over 2 hours at most and he was already promising more than he promised himself. Nad he believed it, he believed it wholeheartedly, with every fibre of his being, this was not boding well.</p><p>The snake remained on the far side of the room, back pressed against the wall, knees held up to his chest, curled in close, he eyed Remus with suspicion. A fresh wave of blood dripping down his lips. Remus felt nauseous at the sight, that was new.</p><p>“Can... can I come over there?”</p><p>He asked, almost timidly although Remus hadn’t been timid a day in his wretched god cursed life. Still standing at the other side of the bed, staring at the small bundle on the floor he felt something shift within him once again, this protective anxious feeling. It was akin to the sense of hatred that bubbled up when walking through the slavers building, he could do no more than being opposed to it there, however now, he was faced with the opportunity to help! He could actually help someone! Not just maim or leave them for dead, actually help. The rabbit girl, the decomposing bodies, the cats in cages dead, or as good as. But he could help this serpent.</p><p>He got no response, obviously, the snakes’ lips were still sewn shut. Although this lack of verbal response the bundle did shift slightly to the side. Remus tried to interpret the movement with little success,</p><p>“I don’t really know what that means, but I’m going to come over there, hold still ok? I’m not gonna hurt you.”</p><p>He slowly made his way around the side of the bed, keeping his footfall even and careful, trying not to spook the snake.</p><p>“Can I touch you, tap once on the wall for yes, twice for no.”</p><p>A long pause where he waited, unsure if the other even heard him, finally a single tap, soft and muffled by the blankets, but the walls were shit and hollow, so it made a loud enough sound.</p><p>“Ok, can we get you on your feet?”</p><p>It took another few minutes to get the still shaking snake off the ground, he held himself with the same poised dignity every one of the higherup half-humans seemed to contain, even in captivity. Although Remus could feel the shivering beneath all that regality. All the make-believe in the world couldn’t hide the damage down this individual serpent.</p><p>His eyes gazed hard, cold. But the calculating gaze was far too adrift to be real, underneath Remus could sense the panic lapping at him like the ocean on the slowly shifting cliffs.</p><p>Eventually, though, they got into the small converted bathroom.</p><p>It wasn’t much, it was a stone basin and a shower, the room had a blend of tile and wooden walls, and smelled of old stone, it was weirdly comforting even though Remus was usually in here after less than pleasant jobs, just something about the hum of the water heater far off or the intoxicating scents of times past. </p><p>Remus slowly guided the other over to the shower dip, the weird tub space rased platform thing that catches water before it runs all over the place, depositing the other in it with little effort. </p><p>Remus stared down at him as he curled his legs back up, staring at the snake scales with curiosity. It was sort of cold, was he cold-blooded? Was this bad for him? Should Remus get a blanket?</p><p>Slowly Remus voiced his concerns</p><p>“I think it’s kinda cold in here.”</p><p>He then turned to leave intending to retrieve the scratch blanket, but was stopped by a muffled anxious whine, he turned around to stare at the snake with confusion. Eyes glared up at him with distressed but also something else, anxiety apart from the mistrust</p><p>“It’s ok…” </p><p>Remus began, understand the snake was still glaring at him Remus felt he knew what he wanted but didn’t want to seem a fool so he kept it vague.</p><p>“I promise nothing bad’s gonna happen... I- I’m just gonna grab a blanket then I’ll be back in here to keep you company… you just ya know. A snake’s meant to be cold-blooded and all, don’t want you freezing!”</p><p>Remus then slipped out the bathroom, keeping the door wide open so the snake could still see him, he grabbed the large scratchy blanket and brought it back into the room. He hovered uncomfortably at the edge before approaching the balled snake and dropping it within reaching distance. He didn’t know what to do next, so maintaining eye-contact with the snake he slipped around the room to one of the walls, where he was in direct eyeliner but had something to lean on.</p><p>“I- I don’t know what to do but wait, but I’m really bad at silence so tap once if you don’t mind me yapping on about nothing. Twice and I’ll try my best for silence.”</p><p>Remus smiled, but it felt slightly false, put on, stitched up like the small snake’s own much more gruesome work. The snake stared at him for a few long moments before tapping once and reaching out for the blanket in a flued motion. A blink and you’ll miss it sort of move.</p><p>Remus sighed inwardly, ok getting somewhere, he can talk and the snake seemed to trust him enough to accept help, even if it was a blanket. Maybe it was a two-way thing in his head, Remus can talk he gets the blanket. Remus didn’t know and found he didn’t really want to, easter to just fill the void than worry about possibilities like that.</p><p>He talked about nothing, carnivores birds beating their young to death, or the vast emptiness of space where all manner of deadly diseases could reside, what if humanity got wiped out by space rocks? Would the world if crashed into the sun explode or melt?</p><p>Anything his mind could conger was thrown out in a masterful display of his god blessed verbal diarrhoea. For their credit the snake slowly unfurled from the protective ball, hidden by the blanket but still open. he stared at Remus, an unreadable expression painting their faces as they listened to wild tales, spilt between Remus’s lips, ones he had received first hand and that he once plotted out by himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was a really weird chapter, it's filler-y and stupid but like, what else can I say...<br/>also, it's meant to be half of the next chapter but editing got really really dull so I split them up... it's not that short, (yeah it is dumbass)<br/>also, Remus doesn't hit the vibes well, </p><p>I really wanted to get across that Janus is just so fucked but I can't seem to get the Janus going so whatever.. you get what you pay for with mental health so I'm guessing this is good enough for me! writings a good pass time anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the stitches get cut! yay? also Patton?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>c/w / t/w idk how it all works<br/>I try doing a blood description, its more cringe than anything but yeah, there was an attempt?<br/>Remus but I still feel off with him but I'm committed now so yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like a millennium. The room, although cold to Remus, wasn’t unbearable. However, to the presumably cold-blooded snake or maybe just cold inclined, Remus could never remember, it must’ve been freezing. Even with the blanket, the tunnels always held a breeze coming from nowhere going nowhere, sort of spooky and very chilly. </p><p>The time it would take for someone else to arrive, at most, would probably only have been around 15 minutes. For the duration of the waiting period, they sat, the only sound being a slowly repetitive breathing pattern and Remus’ unending torrent of rambling tangents, never getting finished, half baked at best, but it was sound enough to drown out any creaking pipes.  </p><p>When someone finally knocked on the closed door in the other room Remus couldn’t help but sigh a small breath of relief. He was getting bored of filling the silence, he wanted a real audience one who could react to his disgusting ideas and random tangents.</p><p>“Come on in, we’re in the bathroom!”</p><p>He yelled through to the other room, not missing the way the snake flinched back in the shower bed and attempted to subtly press themselves further back in the dish. Remus may be oblivious to most social queues, and he most certainly had a disregard for others feelings, but he was just as blessed as his brother in the perception of a very specific field of emotion, he was just a lot more negative than the delight roman seemed to draw to him like wasps to poisoned syrup.</p><p>Patton was the one to slip through the door, Remus barely registered his light blue jumper before he was preoccupied with the high whine of anxiety the small snake suddenly emitted. His eyes were blown wide his body once again curled up and shaking, he stared at Patton who was already standing in the doorway now, having darted across the room at the speed of a stampeding herd of bloodthirsty bull. </p><p>But he stopped short at the door, peering inside for a few moments before zeroing in on the snake, he froze, staring down at him with a creased brow. The familiar presence of concern on the healers face blended with another expression, one Remus couldn’t pinpoint, like a lurking beast back and forth. He glanced over to Remus. Before committing to a double-take,</p><p>“Are you ok!?”</p><p>He asked with huge eyes, Remus was confused for a few moments before registering, he was still covered in blood, he may be wearing black and be missing one of his sleeves, but that didn’t change the fact his skin was probably stained at this point, maybe that’s a thing, dying your skin with someone else’s blood. He should try sometime. Right now, however,</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine! But, our little snake in the shower bed...”</p><p>He glanced over at the person who now buried their face in their knees, still shaking but the anxious whine had gone eerily silent, now not making any sound at all like they were holding their breath, waiting for something bad to happen.</p><p>Patton bit his lip in distress, looking at the creature with huge blown-open eyes,</p><p>“Oh, sweety…”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was soft and almost sickeningly sweet, Remus wanted to gage, but he knew to stay quiet. But even after that sentiment dies limp in the air like a chick with a heart condition yeeting itself out of a tree for the first and last time, Patton was still standing in the doorway,</p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>Patton asked, the question directed to the snake, who looked up with the human half of their face directed towards the newcomer. Their eyes reflected the room, guarded and shifting. They appeared both scared and angry, never a good combo. That’s the way you get mauled by beasts that would usually steer clear of humans, get them angry, get them scared, and you are cooking up a recipe for disaster.</p><p>The silence drew on, Remus wasn’t sure how the snake was supposed to respond, seeing as his lips were sewn shut, and never being one to keep shit to himself Remus asked,</p><p>“How the fuck are they supposed to answer that?”</p><p>He stared curiously at the man for a good few long moments, even as Patton half-heartedly chided him with the familiar sighed ‘language’ that was oh so easy to ignore. It still took a few more moments however for it to click with Patton on what Remus had asked.</p><p>“Can he not talk?”</p><p>“No shit. Didn’t Logie-bear tell you?” </p><p>Remus half-smiled over at the man, even if it never reached his eyes. Patton still hovered in the doorway, he shook his head slowly, his eyes growing wide. Remus sighed, well, Logan was an ass sometimes. Patton just stared at the small bundle of a person quivering beneath the shower, all sympathy, not an ounce of malice in sight. Although there was still that secondary emotion, almost familiar now Remus thought about it, the way he reacted when Remus woke the facility up at 2 am stumbling in while carrying a dead body twice the size of him and cackling at the top of his lungs. The recognition that he was not in fact an intruder but simply the irrational sibling to his doofus boyfriend. The understanding that he was safe and not safe, the faint guilt of not stopping him, the spice of done with this and the desperation to get the blood off the killer.</p><p>Remus sighed, something to think about later. Right now Patton was using his soft sympathetic face, which means he really- REALLY wants to help. And Remus wasn’t sure what happens after that face and he’d rather not find out!</p><p>“Yo snake man, he’s safe, like safer than me safe... Bad comparison. He’s harmless, nope, also bad. Fuck. He... just wants to help…?”</p><p>Remus didn’t really know how else to put it, Patton was safe. He was the literal embodiment of happiness and puppies, and Patton would be upset if you hurt a fly, let alone hurt someone who was on the floor crying. He was the type of person who’d get upset if you stepped on flowers because what if they had feelings? Patton was just Patton, he could probably snap someone’s neck faster than Remus could scream at a flock of pigeons. But really he was nice. Just pure helpless fluff.</p><p>And he was dating Remus’ idiot twin with a heart of tarnished gold. Even if he worked the underground, they were the softest group around when it came to innocent, if a child was being attacked they were the ones to get them out for free, even if they asked the parents to say they paid. Better not get flogged with false claims or anything.</p><p>Seeming unconvinced the snake looked up slightly, Patton hadn’t left the doorway, thankfully now Remus though. If the snake didn't want him close, it was rumoured snakes had other ways of attack, apart from the venom they stored in their fangs, grips that could break bones.  Remus was unsure if Patton coming in would upset the snake, and although he was curious he didn't want to deal with his brother and good ol’ Lo-Lo freaking out at him for getting their boyfriend smashed up like guacamole.</p><p>“He’s here to remove the stitches if that helps?”</p><p>Remus looked at him hopefully, maybe even pleadingly although he would deny it till the day he departed this stupid planet. That did seem to catch his attention though. The snake’s eyes glinted slightly as he stared up properly for the first time, really showing his lips off, Patton drew in a sharp breath of air before holding himself incredibly still then deflated, an impossibly sadder expression drawing in his brows.</p><p>The one human and one snake slit pupils affixed Patton, they seemed to silently regard each other, an exchange Remus had never seen Patton partake in. One of a silent conversation, sad and full of grief as well as something heavier, something Remus couldn't even begin to put weight to. It drew for several seconds before breaking away. Patton staring at the floor intently while the snake shifted from one side to another.</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>Remus asked, looking at the snake, who finally seemed to pluck up the courage to look him in the eye. The mix of emotion was unclear like a cloud of dust kicked up in a perfectly still lake, dancing in swirling hurricanes of silt and dirt it was scary and dark, anxious and shifting familiarity to every bad feeling under the sun, but the emotion Remus chose to focus on in that second was the slight glimmer of hope, or maybe resignation, the two emotions were one in the same often enough intertwined like branches of two trees planted in the same hole reaching out in two directions desperate to get away from each other but never truly being able to move their roots. They were doomed to battle for sunlight the snake could call this a new cage or a chance at freedom there was no difference anymore.</p><p>“I can like, pat him down for weapons if you’re scared? OOO a stirp search- wait. Roman won’t like that…. Ummm”</p><p>His train of thought was cut off by another knock, Remus looked back at the snake and grinned, he nodded slowly cautiously before eyeing Patton with mistrust.</p><p>“Is that a yeah?! Can I stay if it is? I wanna see how Patty-poo works his magic! while I’m conscious for once!”</p><p>Remus bounced excitedly and the snake nodded again, this time very rigorously, eyes taking on an urgency hardening around the edge. Patton let out a breath behind Remus and an expression of apprehension took hold of him.</p><p>“Ok… Remus is staying… I’m sorry kiddo... but this is gonna hurt. And I don’t think you want me giving you an anaesthetic.”</p><p> </p><p>The snake shook his head with the same urgency and Patton nodded, Remus just plodded on, not really questioning why things happened just being happy he was included.</p><p>“Ok, Patton! you got a kit right?”</p><p>He looked over at the man who slowly approached from the door frame</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>His voice was soft as he walked further in, the snakes’ eyes never left him, watching his every move as he slowly got closer. Remus also got up slowly and approached, staying in the field of vision, which wasn’t very difficult it was a small bathroom.</p><p>Once Patton was next to him, he put down his supplies and looked at the snake with sad eyes.</p><p>“How do you want me to do this? Cut all the stitches will hurt, but I can do it quick, or… we draw out the string, it’s going to hurt either way, but with the cutting, each stitch will be removed separately.”</p><p>The snake stared at him for a few prolonged seconds, Remus settled at the edge just behind Patton and watched, curious of the whole procedure.</p><p>The snake knocked once letting the echo sound out</p><p>“I’m guessing that means option one.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton said, nodding slowly, before setting to work.</p><p>It wasn’t pretty, Remus usually found this type of thing intriguing but all he felt was a mild discomfort as Patton drew out the scissors and delicately cut the thread, it pulled apart easily and Remus winced at the tears that welled up in the snakes’ eyes as the lips began to bleed once again.</p><p>Patton gently dabbed the wounds with an antiseptic whip, wincing alongside the snake as the blood was washed away, Remus didn’t understand why Patton wouldn’t make the snake take some painkiller, he usually forced anyone even for a minor injury to take it, he just said people deserved not to feel the pain if they didn’t have to for the time. Although he never gave any to addicts feeling bad but holding to a standard. But then it wasn’t his place if the snake didn’t want it. Even if he didn’t understand Patton obviously knew something Remus wasn’t picking up.</p><p>“Ok… they’re gonna need to come out now… sorry kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked at the freshly freed snake with sad eyes as he pulled a pair of tweezers out, Remus wanted to gag, staring at the way the snake had begun to tremble again, this time not from the cold but fear. </p><p>Remus felt something twist in his gut like a writhing snake. He wanted to comfort them, to hold them, holy-shit he wanted to help them! The only person he ever helped was his fellow gang members and even then he was more of a hindrance!</p><p>“Can he at least have a pain killer?”</p><p>Remus’ voice was softer than he could recall it ever being, his eyes were affixed on the snake as he stared with abject fear at Patton. Patton just sighed,</p><p>“He can kiddow, but I think he wouldn’t want it from… me”</p><p> </p><p>He said ‘me’ in a quiet, soft and generally sad-tone, bowing his head and looking at the floor, Remus stared for a few moments longer, then back ta the snake,</p><p>“No pain killer snake? I don’t like seeing you in pain… I don’t think I do anyway…”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to add his own flair at the end but it fell short, instead of flirty or stupid it just sounded sad, he wasn’t sad! He was never sad! But the snake just looked at him with big open eyes and shook his head slowly his lips stitched together his face twisted and battered, scales creeping up the side of his neck and cascading across one of his eyes. He looked so calm so collected if Remus took a photo if he couldn’t see the trembling he may have even said the snake was in control.</p><p>“Ok…”</p><p>Remus felt powerless, maybe he was in control, at least over his own body it was his right. But these feelings they were something he was not used to or pleased with. </p><p>“This will only be a few more mins, and then he can rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton reassured in his soft comforting voice, that made Janus stare at him with the most mistrusting gaze. Patton sighed and nodded, starting his work.</p><p>Slowly his gloves got bloody and the stitches hung ragged sticking out of the snake’s skin like starved maggots out of a rotting corpse apart these were stained red. Remus stared as the snake barely flinched, keeping his lips sealed and his eyes stubbornly open as his face erupted with pain. It was terrifying, Patton’s face so calm and yet apologetic, the killer who had never got blood on his hands, the softest member of their team holding the bloodied face of a prisoner still as he cut stitch after stitch letting the blood run from the wounds.</p><p>Remus watched until the last stitch was out, then signed with relief as Janus drew away, and the snake stared up at him, slowly opening his mouth. Blood running inside cascading bloody waterfall or maybe rivers, like Remus always pictured to line the edges of hell.</p><p>No words came out. Blood dripped down his chin peeking at the tip and slowly dripping down like water droplets falling off the underside of a branch. He stayed still for a few long moments before his mouth simply closed once more. As if he lost the ability to talk.</p><p>Patton nodded</p><p>“He should get some rest, and I think Logan wants to see you, I’m... leaving now.”</p><p>And Patton scurried off, leaving a few antiseptic wipes and a confused Remus.</p><p>“Ok them… bye.”</p><p>Remus mumbled out before turning to the snake who was sitting in the back of the tub, eyes fixed on Remus once again, the fear, the anguish, the twin toned hope and resignation. The caged bird.</p><p>“Hello…”</p><p>He gently said, staring at Remus with apprehension, his voice was silky and soft, although from misuse it had turned gravely and raspy. Barley a whisper but Remus could tell like if you get a nice material covered in blood, it gets all crunchy, but wash it a few times it’s back to itself.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Remus responded awkwardly, feeling odd now the snake could talk. Maybe they could be friends? Remus would like that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah that took way to long, I wrote the next chapter cuz I procrastinated on editing, its shiz don't worry, <br/>bet, either way, I'm so so sorry this took so long. </p><p>at least Janjan now has his vocal cords back? although idk if he really wants to use them, I'm still unsure! <br/>and Patton may or may not also have a shady past with slave traders, like lo-lo they all did some unsavoury things!<br/>I officially ran out of ideas a long time ago so whatever. </p><p>writing doesn't need direction! go with your feels~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure what I should warn of, there's some blood I guess, it's a bit all over the place, I have no direction. hope you enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm gonna say you should sleep, that's what Patty said and I think Patty knows the best for medical shit!” Remus paused, trying to gage the snakes’ feelings on the matter. He just watched Remus with uncertainty “If you don't feel safe I can lock the door?”</p><p>The snake looked at him with apprehension, lips still bleeding, shaking in the shower bed. Remus grabbed a bit of toilet roll and attempted to hand it to him silently, he simply stared at it as if he was being offered a bomb or some other deadly weapon. Remus sighed but lowered the paper, seeing the acute shadow of pain on the snake's face. And maybe the slightest hint of a flinch, but Remus wasn't entirely certain that wasn't just him shivering a little harder. Either way, what is he meant to do? Force it on him? Make him get up? No. That would be mean. And Remus was mostly mean but he wasn't heartless.</p><p>Next course of action, even if blood was slowly dripping down his face, leaving a watery scarlet trail.</p><p>“What’s your name, I’m getting bored of ‘Snake’.”</p><p>Remus commented, staring at the snake, see there it is again so boring. Also, is that racist? Is Remus being racist? Fuck. Is he that stupid? Goddamnit, shut up.<br/>But he doesn’t seem that offended, although he could be in too much pain to give a shit…</p><p>Whatever. Back on track, follow a plan. Get the snake to sleep, then go have a little talk with Logie. He wasn't scared of the chat, whenever he had a mission he'd always have a debrief at the end with Logie-bear, but this time was a little tenser. It had been a hot second since he'd impulse kidnapped someone, which was not ideal. Maybe Remus should do it more often? Then it wouldn't be such a grand event!</p><p>“Whatever you want it to be.”</p><p>His voice was still raspy, only the slightest hint to a warmer tone hidden beneath disuse and pain. The snake winced after speaking, his lips once more dribbling with a freshly dislodged cascade of blood, Remus was both disgusted and fascinated, which was new, usually, he would brush blood off, but it was pouring from his lips like in a bad horror movie! </p><p>After speaking the snake dropped his gaze, down onto the bathroom floor, anxiety radiating from him like he was going to be scolded or worse. The character Remus could imagine standing in front of an army commanding them with a straight back and sweeping motions, now curled in a ball, looking almost helpless.</p><p>“Ok... but like what's YOUR name?” </p><p>Remus asked with emphasis, the snake stared for a few long moments up at him before dropping his gaze and shaking, the way Logan would when faced with a difficult question, the cogs in his brain seeming to clatter along just beneath his skin. -That would be cool an entire animatronic system under the skin a robot in human coat </p><p>“Do you have one?” </p><p>Remus watched still, not even shifting now, staring at the snake with incredulity.</p><p>“I- I don’t know what you mean?”</p><p>The snake was quiet, unsure of what was happening, shifting under Remus’ gaze of intensity. Remus pondered for a few moments</p><p>“What did those facility twats call you?” he asked slowly, trying to put misshapen puzzle pieces together. The snake took a few long moments before answering looking up to speak</p><p>“I was test subject D. They liked to call me Deceit.”</p><p>His eyes were cold and empty. Like the chambers of a forgotten castle, once built for grandeur left to rot in shadow, the mild intensity he held was amplified by the conviction in his voice, the way he stated the neam like a title he had earned he sat up for a few moments staring Remus down with this blank gaze this rotting castle this title and then he crumbled back down like the tall general the proud castle the bitter brave soul crushed by the weight of a thousand mans cruel words. </p><p>Well, Deceit. That didn’t feel very nice, but it kinda checked out with the papers he'd picked up. This proud snake, this bitter world, the cold calculating gaze and the crumbling like a wall faced with the relentless ocean for years upon years. Deceit. Deceit, deceit. It didn’t sit completely comfortably with Remus. But for now, it would serve its purpose, of being the shoot off point for a whole load of nicknames! </p><p>“Ok Deceit, Double-D, lying snake thee! Oo! I like that, it feels all old and shit!”</p><p>Remus paused for a few moments trying to come up with a few more puns, or nicknames, but he pulled a blank. Devastating. Remus knows Deceit needs lots of stupid nicknames! It was a top priority!</p><p>“I’ll figure it out later! Are you cool with the ‘having a nap’ idea? Not to be mean, or whatever Roman was complaining about, but you look like sleep-deprived shit.”</p><p>The snake -Deceit, we are not racist!- tilted his head slightly eyes still everted, </p><p>“I- I suppose I have no other option…” </p><p>He paused for a few long moments staring at the floor of the room, it was cleaner than most of the rooms Remus spent any amount of time in. Deceit appeared both hyper-vigilant, flinching at any slight movement, and yet deep in thought. Slowly he raised from the silence to look at Remus, eyes boring holes into his soul almost as if he saw straight through the hyperactive assassin,</p><p>“You seem… better.”</p><p>Slowly, carefully, the words fell as if spoken by a lawyer or some other legal bigwig, choosing their case with endless skill, he had that flare. Remus and met a lot of people, he seemed different himself… in a good way, but still different. So what could “better” to him be? What could Remus be to him, should he care? He knows his direction is -well- not entirely based on his well being, but mostly in his interest. </p><p>Word choice aside, he was willing to follow Remus, and so the assassin counted this interaction as a win. </p><p>So with that happy-ish thought, Remus bounced up and grabbed the newly named Dee-Dee by the hand, a little too fast as he did flinch. Remus smiled apologetically but their eyes were on the floor ahead of them, head bowed and no real person beyond that. That better change or Remus would be very salty. Or maybe he would be upset? He'd feel something and he didn't want to think about that.</p><p>Remus dragged him through to the other room, so much for not getting anything all bloody let the waterfall life-juice stain the sheets and drip on the carpet, it's not the worst substance to fall upon their floors.</p><p>“Ok! Be back in a bit, if shit hits the fuck… I guess you’re fucked too!”</p><p>Remus then turned to leave, he really did, almost bonded across the room voling the bed. But a slight yelp stopped him. It was distressed and uncertain and scared and… </p><p>Turning around he looked at the snake once more, who was now a pale shade of pink on the human part of his face.</p><p>“What’s up Sneaky-poo, see a ghost?!”</p><p> </p><p>Remus then twirled in a circle seeking out any ghosts to attack. There were probably thousands under the city streets just begging to throw down. </p><p>The snake remains deadly silent, but his little ticks said it all, the collection of wrinkles on his forehead, the sudden tapping of his palm, the weird bobbing dance. Remus looked at him for a long moment before softening, he breathed in a deep breath before saying,</p><p>“Look. I know you have a lot of questions, and I can only answer some. I’m not sure how Lo-Lo will want this, much less the big boss. If it's something else… I can try to help. But by the looks of you, you need rest like you honestly look like shit. You need food and you need a clear head, and you probably need a show, mostly for the blood but I think reptiles need water for something too...wait… maybe? Anyway. those can only come with time and rest and all that bullshit.” </p><p>Remus breathed in a sigh before continuing, eyes fixed on the mismatched snakes,</p><p>“You’re safe in here. I’m going to lock the door, but I have the only key and I’ll fight every blood-soaked mammoth of ancient dystopias passed-war before I let anyone hurt you again. Actually, I’d do that anyway like honestly can you imagine how metal that would be! Um… where was I? Oh yeah- It was inhuman the way you were kept, even if you are some murdering snake demon or something really bad..”</p><p>Remus wanted to giggle at the image of a small wretched snake baby-making up a god and like telling people what to do. This tiny angry snake! But he pushed it down wanting this to remain serious and stern or some shit, </p><p>“I don't know what hell you’ve been put through all I know is what the doctor ordered. And I (for one) support Pat-Pat’s judgment. He’s patched me up so often I gave up the count! So rest. I promise you’ll be safe for as long as you are under my protection.”</p><p>Remus grinned at him, eyes big and earnest. They were met by uncertainty, but that can’t be helped. Slowly Janus nodded, eyes not leaving his face.</p><p>“Good, I’ll be back before you know it!”</p><p>Remus left the room, spinning on his heel and leaving for the corridor, pulling out his ring of keys, digging through it to find the little key with a neon yellow sticker smiley face that looked mildly sick. He grinned and used the key to set the lock, listening to the satisfying click as it closed. With a final nod, he turned down the corridor, ready to face Logan with his full unfiltered absurdity. </p><p>Remus was going to protect the weird snake. He didn’t know why, but there was rarely a reason. He was just going to try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this took so bloody long, my brain is a bitch and won't let me move sometimes, its annoying as shit. <br/>But I haven't abandoned the story. I'm just a very weird person with bad brain energy. </p><p>thank you for being patent. and I hope you sorta liked this chapter, I'm still unsure of the direction this story should take but I've got some random character bits a bit for figured out! </p><p>also if you have any nicknames for De please help, I sorta ran out... I'm not very good at nicknames.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you wanna comment, comment! I don't mind if it's meaningless, and I know I'm shit at grammar &amp; spelling, that's why I started writing! to try to improve just a little bit...<br/>sorry if it upsets you...<br/>anyway, have an amazing rest of your day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>